Holding Out for a Heroine
by Jaiaelle
Summary: What do you get when you mix Shawn Spencer and karaoke together? Juliet is about to find out! Shules!


**I had this comical idea for a Psych fic but I didn't think I would do all that great of a job writing Shawn Spence dialogue...but I attempted it. Anyway, I was listening to this song while driving and the idea just popped into my head so I decided to write it down.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Psych," "Country Road," "I Fought the Law," or "Holding out for a Hero."**

As Buzz McNab sang a warbled version of "Country Road," a song that puzzled most everyone listening because it didn't really seem to fit the cop's personality, Juliet O'Hara leaned her elbows against the wood bar, having a strong desire to leave because she knew, soon, one of her co-worker's would talk her into making a fool of herself, just like Buzz was doing. Trying to appear inconspicuous, she attempted to meld into the bar, watching as co-workers mingled. The task soon became mundane, since the most interesting of her co-workers had not shown, although, knowing him, it was more than a mild possibility that he would. Figuring that it probably would be best for her to leave before he actually did arrive, she gathered her wits about her and prepared to sneak out the back door. Before she could, however, a hush fell over the crowd. The silence that hung in the air for several moments didn't make sense because the whole purpose of the night was to celebrate the big case that had been closed only a few hours earlier. Celebrations usually meant noise so, despite the voice in the back of her head urging her to depart, she spun on her heel to see Carlon Lassiter, her partner against crime, blinking under the bright light that was centered on the karaoke stage. In spite of the cloud that was hanging over her head, Carlon's voice, which soon began singing, ironically, "I Fought the Law," caused her to giggle.

"Wow. Is that really Lassie up there?"

"Looks like it, Shawn."

"And he's singing about fighting the law?"

"It would seem so."

At the sound of the voices coming from her immediate right, Juliet froze, then placed a hand up to shield her face, as if that had ever concealed her from Shawn Spencer's all-seeing eyes.

"Jules! What are you doing here?"

Dropping her hand, she turned narrowed eyes toward him. "The whole department's here, Shawn."

Frowning, he surveyed the crowd. "Oh yeah. Would you look at that." Turning towards his friend, Shawn went on to say, "Hey, Gus. Look. The whole department's here."

"Yeah, I know," replied Gus, arching an eyebrow in surprise. "We were invited to. Which you knew. You kept saying all night 'Gus I want to -'"

"I don't remember remembering this," interjected Shawn, effectively cutting off what would've been Gus' monologue. "In fact, I remember not remembering it which is why I didn't remember it."

Grinding her teeth together at Shawn's sentence, Juliet started towards the door again. "Well, if you'll excuse me, I was just leaving."

She had only made it halfway there, when Shawn's arm shot out, stopping her in mid-stride. "You can't leave yet. You haven't even had your turn."

"Which is precisely why I'm leaving." Pushing his arm aside, she continued with her mission. Unfortunately, Shawn Spence stayed close at his heels.

"Before you leave, I wanted to ask you a question."

Although her hand was on the door, preparing to push it open, she couldn't help but wonder what his question might be. "Fine. What is it?"

"What…is your favorite flavor of ice cream?"

Annoyed, she whirled back to the door, pushing it open. One of his arms quickly shot out, wrapping around her waist, and pulled her back inside, the door closing once more. She knew more than a dozen ways to break his hold, all of which involved injuring him but, instead, she didn't move, somewhat enjoying, though she would never admit it, the warmth of his chest flush against her back.

"How about one more question Detective?" he asked softly, his breath tickling her ear.

Gulping, she nodded, her hair brushing against his nose as she did so.

"Did you have a problem with my interaction with Heather?"

Wincing at the memory, Juliet struggled to extricate herself from Shawn's grasp without harming him. She wanted to tell him no; she wanted to scream at him that, of course, she didn't care. The truth, however, was slightly more muddled. Seeing Shawn flirt with the curly blonde had made Juliet's blood boil. It hadn't made any sense to her at the time. After all, she had seen Shawn pull the same act with other women lots of time and never before had it bothered her so. Of course, it had been months since any similar incident had occurred and the two detectives had been getting closer. Suddenly wanting to cry, she let her hang, her chin banging into her chest. It was then that she realized Shawn's arm wasn't around her anymore. In fact, he had moved away, leaving her cold. Hesitantly, she pivoted to face him.

He quietly observed her for several minutes before his shoulders slumped. "Can you stay here five minutes longer?" he requested, almost plaintively.

Grasping her trembling hands together, she muttered a quick "yes," then watched as he dashed away.

Carlton had well finished his song by now and another officer, a red headed female in her late thirties, was just completing the final verse to a Britney Spears. Shivering, Juliet found herself grateful for the awkward situation with Shawn because she had completely missed out on having to hear what could only minimally pass for music. Craning her neck, she looked around the room, wondering where Shawn had gotten off to, when the strains of a familiar tune played over the stereos. Firmly rooted in place, she watched, eyes wide, as Shawn mounted the stage.

"This," he said into the microphone. "Is for a special blonde detective. You know who you are."

Grimacing, Juliet bobbed her head. She knew - and so did everyone else in the room. She blushed as multiple sets of eyes landed on her.

"Where have all the good women gone!" sang Shawn exuberantly, changing the lyrics to the Bonnie Tyler song made famous by the movie "Footloose." "And where all the goddesses? Where's the street-wise -" he faltered a bit at finding the right word, muttered something she didn't hear, then kept on, still pacing perfectly with the song. "To fight the rising odds. Late at night I toss and turn and dream of what I need." Jumping off the stage, and stumbling a little as his feet hit the lower ground, he moved through the crowd, the people parting as he headed toward his heroine. "I need a heroine! I'm holding out for a heroine 'til the end of the night! She's gotta be strong and she's gotta be fast and she's gotta be fresh from the fight!" Reaching out a hand to her, which she reluctantly took, even though a smile was firmly in place on her face, he led her to the center of the floor. "I need a heroine! I'm holding out for a heroine 'til the morning light. She's gotta be sure and it's gotta be soon and she's gotta be larger than life!"

Before he could continue with the song, Juliet placed her hand over the microphone, causing a hurt look to spread across his face. "Please, Shawn," she whispered. "You're ruining this song for me."

Looking more hurt than she thought was possible, for she had never really believed Shawn to possess emotions beyond cheerful exuberance, he lowered the mic, then, in a slight whine, said "But I was going to say wonder woman instead of superman!"

Knowing that he was reading the situation wrong, which boggled her since he was, after all, supposed to be a psychic, she stepped forward, placing one hand on either side of his face. That voice in her head chimed up, telling her that what she was about to do wasn't right but, quickly, she shut it up, listening to the voice in her heart instead. "Anyway," she said, her voice husky. "In the song, it said soon, so…" Trailing off, she let him figure the rest out. Grinning, he moved towards, wrapping both arms around her waist and lifting her off her feet as their lips met.

Around them the crowd immediately broke into hoots and hollers. One man, however, merely rolled his eyes and moved to the bar to order a drink. Gus watched Lassiter, then turned back to his friend, who was still engaged with Juliet. As the crowd lost interest in the new couple, Gus took the opportunity to scout the room for some pleasant female companionship of his own. Spying a couple of attractive women some distance away, Gus smiled and sauntered their way.

Meanwhile, Shawn broke the kiss when he felt someone remove the microphone from his hand. "Hey," he exclaimed. "I wasn't done with my song!"

"Yes you were," responded Juliet, starting to drag him toward the door.

"No, I wasn't. I told you-"

Grinning wickedly, she ran a hand down his back. "I think you might have other things to attend to."

"Like wha-" He stopped short at the look in her eyes, then went on. "Yes, I have….other things to attend to."

Finally at the door she had been aiming for all night, Juliet couldn't help but smile. The night had held it's twists and turns, including Juliet giving into the never suppressible Shawn Spencer. A sudden thought darkened her mood as they came into contact with the cool night air. "Shawn, why _were_ you flirting with Heather?"

Groaning, Shawn stopped, his joy all but fading away. "Jules, it was all for the case."

Regarding him suspiciously, she walked towards her car, while he jogged beside her. "Well, no more flirting to help solve cases."

"Done. Now about that pineapple…"

"What pineapple?"

"Exactly."

Shaking her head, Juliet let that smile creep into place again. She had a feeling that the road ahead, with Shawn by her side, would only hold many more twists and turns.


End file.
